I Will Always Love You
by v1992aither
Summary: Apa jadinya jika kekasih tercintamu pergi meninggalkanmu dan menikah dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanmu? Chapter 1 UP! the real chapter TT.TT
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Always Love You**

**By: vAITHER**

Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto

**Prologue**

HINATA'S POV

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah restoran kecil yang sangat sederhana. Namun entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai tempat ini, tempat dimana para klan Hyuuga sepertiku tak sepatutnya ada di tempat ini. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Karena menurutku tempat ini sangat nyaman.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela besar penghalang diriku dengan suasana bising pinggiran kota. Melihat setiap kendaraan bermotor berlalu lalang di hadapanku, berjalan terus seolah tak memperdulikanku. Kejadian yang sangat berbeda jika saat ini aku berada di luar restoran ini dan mengenakan pakaian resmi.

Lihat saja penampilanku saat ini. Mantel tebal berwarna coklat muda yang cukup manis menutupi terusan putih berenda hitam lalu dipadukan dengan kacamata hitam serta sepatu _boots _yang senada dengan mantelku jangan lupakan rambutku yang kututupi dengan topi bulu khas _russia_. Mungkin dari penampilanku ini setiap mata para pengunjung restoran ini menoleh padaku.

Apa mereka anggap aku mata-mata yang tengah menyamar? Atau seorang pembunuh bayaran?

Aku mulai merasa tak nyaman akibat tatapan para pengunjung. Dengan gugup aku merogoh dompetku hendak mengambil uang untuk membayar pesananku, lalu aku bisa pergi menjauh meninggalkan tempat ini.

Namun entah karena aku terlalu gugup dan panik akupun menjatuhkan saputanganku yang tergeletak di atas meja mendarat mulus tepat di atas sepatu pantopel seorang pelayan pria berambut biru kehitaman.

NORMAL POV

"Hyūga Hinata," Suara berat sang pelayan yang tengah membaca sulaman di saputangan tersebut menggema di dalam keheningan restoran tersebut. Sontak hal tersebut membuat para pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya lalu setiap mata tertuju pada gadis pemilik saputangan tersebut. Sang putri dari pebisnis terkaya di dunia. Hyūga Hinata…

Dan inilah awal pertemuan kami. Di sebuah restoran kecil di pinggiran jalan. Tempat dimana ia bekerja.

**TBC**

A/N: Ini baru prolog, permulaannya akan saya update secepatnya jika memungkinkan. Please Review this fic

_**And Tell me WHAT IS RIGHT and WHAT IS WRONG…**_


	2. First Chapter: GOODBYE

**I Will Always love You**

**By: vAither**

A/N: Saya minta maaf. Karena kecerobohan saya yang salah publish dokumennya. *yang chapter 1 kemarin itu rencana pertama saya yang GaTot (alias Gagal Total). Maafkan author…

▒**First: Goodbye**

Sekalipun sekarang aku mengendarai motorku dengan kecepatan maksimum. Itu tak membuatku gentar. Karena yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah untuk dapat bertemu dengan satu-satunya gadis yang sangat kucinta di dalam hidupku. Maka dari itu aku tidak peduli jika aku melanggar batas kecepatan.

Karena aku harus sampai di tempat itu sebelum semuanya terlambat…

First Chapter: Goodbye

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © vAither (a.k.a DeWe *?*)

Warning: OOC, EYD, AU, MissTypo and Typo

▒**First: Goodbye**▒

Flashback

"S-sasuke-kun, saya minta maaf…" katanya tiba-tiba saat aku memeluknya dari belakang. Menopangkan daguku di atas bahunya yang menyeruakan wangi lavender hinga wajahku saling bersentuhan dengan wajahnya.

Saat ini kami tengah menikmati pemandangan laut nan indah dari dermaga yang berada tak jauh dari apartemenku.

Alisku saling bertautan saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Aku menatap wajahnya dari samping. "Untuk apa?" Aku mempertanyakan perkataannya barusan.

"T-tidak apa-apa! H-ha-hanya minta maaf…" ucapnya kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"Aneh?" Hanya kata itulah yang dapat keluar dari mulutku.

"Y-ya saya tahu. Tapi, Sasuke-kun…" ia memegang tanganku yang melngkari lehernya sambil menatap lurus ke arah lautan.

"Bisakah kamu berjanji pada saya satu-hal?" Aku melepaskan pelukanku seraya memegang bahunya dan memutar badannya agar kami saling berhadapan sebelum memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya.

Kedua tanganku meraih tangan mungilnya lalu meremasnya dengan lembut. "Tentu saja, aku aka melakukan apapun untukmu, _hime-sama_." Dia menatapku lekat-lekat –nampak meminta kepastian— dan aku dapat melihat berbagai emosi di dalam pupil _amethyst_ miliknya.

"D-dapatkah Sasuke-kun berjanji pada saya? Tidak peduli apapn yang terjadi Sasuke-kun akan tetap mencintai saya?" Lalu aku melihat kilat kesedihan serta kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Ya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu Hyūga Hinata." Kutempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir kami tanpa lumatan serta kecupan yang menuntut. Bagiku hal tersebut sudah sangat cukup.

Aku kembali menatap matanya. "Bahkan jika bintang-bintang berjatuhan aku tidak pernah pergi darimu karena kaulah jiwa serta duniaku."

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Hyūga Hinata, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bia hidup tanpamu di sisiku. Lagipula, kau tentu sudah tahu jika aku akan melakukan apapun demi memberikan kebahagiaan yang kau mau." Hal inilah yang membuatku merasa aneh bila bersama dengan gadis yang satu ini, karena entah mengapa aku bisa mengatakan hal sepanjang ini bila bersamanya.

"Go-gombal!" Ia membuang mukanya yang telah memerah, semerah buah tomat favoritku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

Melihat tingkah manisnya itu membuat tanganku dengan refleks mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas. "Te-terimakasih, saya pun berjanji hal yang sama dengan apa yang Sasuke-kun katakan." Dia menatapku dengan penu ketulusan sebelum ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke arahku menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidangku dan mencengkram kausku dengan erat.

Dengan perlahan aku mengelus puncak kepalanya. "kau benar-benar bersikap aneh, Hinata. Apa ada masalah?" Aku mengetahuinya serta dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang membebani pikirannya saat ini. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dirinya seperti ini tak seperti Hyūga Hinata yang kukenal dan sebagai kekasihnya aku khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Lalu aku merasakan anggukan kepalanya yang merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

▒**First: Goodbye**

Di esok paginya, aku terbangun lebih dulu darinya yang masih tertidur dengan damai di sebelahku, dengan tanganku yang menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya.

Aku memandanginya lekat-lekat. Jariku bergerak menyingkirkan surai indigo yang jatuh di wajahnya lalu menyelipkannya di telinganya. Ia sedikit bergerak saat aku menyentuh wajahnya, aku tersenyum kemudian mencium keningnya.

Setiap hari bersamanya itu adalah saat-saat yang sangat spesial.

Kemudian tiba-tiba sesuatu hal muncul di kepalaku.

"Ssssh… sial! Cincinnya!" Dengusku sepelan mungkin untuk menghindari kemungkinannya untuk bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Aku membuat reservasi untuk cincin yang akan kuberikan kepadanya karena aku berniat untuk melamarnya. Perlahan aku memindahkan kepalanya ke atas bantal empuk kemudian aku mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Karena aku tidak ingin puteri tidurku ini terbangun. Aku meraih ponselku dan menghubungi toko tersebut.

"Halo. Ini Uchiha Sasuke, yang membuat reservsi untuk cincin berlian bulan lalu." Aku membuka percakapan.

Ah kalian mendengarnya bukan? Aku membuat reservasi sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tidak seperti Hinata, aku bukanlah orang kaya yang mempunyai uang untuk membeli sesuatu yang aku inginkan.

Aku hanyalah pria sederhana yang baru 1 tahu terakhir menjadi seorang arsitek amatir setelah lulus dari universitas. Maka dari itu, aku telah menyisikan gajiku tiap bulan untuk membeli cincin.

Aku melakukan hal ini untuk membuktikan bahwa status dalam kehidupan tidak akn jadi penghalang dalam hubungan kami. Serta untuk membuatnya dan keluarganya percaya bahwa aku mencintanya bukan sekedar karena uang yang mereka miliki.

Berhubung saat ini uang dalam rekeningku sudah cukup untuk membeli cincin. Aku berniat untuk membelinya dan sesegera mungkin melamar pujaanku, Hyūga Hinata. Berita baik lainnya, aku menemukan bahwa sang pemlik toko perhiasan adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Oh! Aku mengingatmu Tuan Uchiha! Cincin anda masih berada di sini dengan aman," balasnya dengan candaan yang sukses menghasilkan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajahku.

"Terimakasih! Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang… aku sudah mempunyai uang yang cukup."

"Haha… oke, kami aka menunggumu di sini." Dengan itu kamipun mengakhiri percakapan kami. Namun sebelum aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi aku memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa saat ini Hinata msih berada di alam mimpinya.

▒**First: Goodbye**

Akupun mendatangi toko perhiasan dengan uang yang sudah kujanjikan. Sang kakek pemilik toko menyapaku dan akupun balas menyapanya.

"Terimakasih untuk tidak menjual ini dan juga untuk kesabaran anda menunggu…," ucapku saat ia mempersiapkan cincin yang kupesan.

"Hahaha… iu karena aku mempercayaimu," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil sebelum memberikan kotak beludru berwarna ungu kepadaku.

"Terimakasih! Ini uangnya." Aku menukarkan uangku untuk cincin dan si pemilik toko menerimanya. Ia menghampiriku lalu menepuk pundakku dengan cukup keras. "Aku yakin, pacarmu pasti bangga memilikimu. Aku mendoakanmu agar kau berhasil melamarnya," ucapnya dan membuatku menganggukan kepalaku lalu berpamitan.

Untuk mengamankannya aku menaruh kotak beludru itu di saku depan celana jeansku kemudian bersiap untuk melajukan motor _ducati_-ku, tapi sebelum aku menghidupkan motorku.

"Sasuke-kun!" seseorang memanggil namaku dari arah belakang. Aku mengenal suara itu, maka dari itu aku berbalik dan menemukan.

"Sakura?" Ucapku dan ia mulai mendekatiku. Dia menatap bergantian ke arahku dan toko yang tadi kukunjungi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Ahhmm.. membeli hadiah,' ucapku gugup.

"Aaa…! Aku tahu! Hadiah pernikahan 'kan? Untuk pernikahan Hinata?" Mataku memicing. Alisku saling bertautan.

"Apa? Pernikahan Hinata? Hahaha…," aku tertawa garing. Lelucon macam apa ini? Aku bahkan belum melamarnya. _SO WHY IN THE HELL SHE WILL BE GETTING MARRIED!_

"Ya… tidakkah ia memberitahumu tentang hal ini sebelumnya?" Aku semakin bingung sekarang. Baru kali ini otak jeniusku tidak dapat mencerna perkataan seseorang. Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataannya ini?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak."

"Eh? Aku pikir kau telah mengetahuinya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Hinata dengan Namikaze—"

"Naruto-_dobe_? Mengapa ia dengan si bodoh itu?" Selaku. "Issh! Memang di dunia ini cuma ada satu Namikaze! Bukan si bodoh itu! Tapi Namikaze Menma. Adik kembar Naruto, yang mewarisi perusahaan raksasa Namikaze itu," jelas Sakura.

Dan saat itu juga setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura aku merasa hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Mengapa ia bisa menikah dengan pria lain? Mengapa ia tidak memberitahuku? Ribuan pertanyaan memborbardir kepalaku.

"Ka-kau tahu dia dimana?" Tubuhku bergetar saat bertanya pada Sakura dan setelah ia menjawabnya aku segera pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

**The end…**

**Of Flashback (^^)**

▒**First: Goodbye▒**

Air mataku mulai meleleh dari sudut mataku ketika kenangan yang kami bagi bersama terus muncul dalam pikiranku dan juga kejadian tadi malam. Permintaan maafnya terus berputar dalam kepalaku seperti kaset rekaman yang telah rusak dan membuatku sedih, kesal dan gila.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Berusaha menghapus semua pikiranku kemudian melajukan laju motor. Aku merasa motorku serasa terbang dari aspal dikarenakan _overspeed_.

Akhirnya aku tiba di kamar apartemenku untuk mengecek jika ia masih berada di sana. Namun nihil! Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia di dalam. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan secarik surat di atas meja kerjaku, yang bertuliskan.

**Sasuke-kun**

**Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus mencintaimu**

**Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintaimu**

**H. Hinata**

Aku meremas kertas tersebut kemudian bergegas keluar untuk kembali mengendarai motorku lagi dan mempercepat kecepatan motorku secepat peluru. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya! Tidak sekarang, maupun selamanya.

'Kumohon Hinata. Jangan lakukan ini padaku… kumohon…' aku terus berdoa bahwa itu semua tidak akan terjadi dan semuanya hanya mimpi hingga akhirnya aku tiba di gereja yang telah Sakura beritahu sebelumnya.

Aku memarkirkan motorku di depan gereja dan berlari ke dalam. "Hentikan! HENTIKAN PERNIKAHAN INI!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin hingga semua orang di dalam gereja melihat ke arahku. Aku melihat ke arah mereka seraya mengambil napasku yang putus-putus setelah berlari lalu menatap kedua orang yang tengah berdiri di depan altar di hadapan seorang pendeta.

Itu… Hinataku. Dia mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan_ tuxedo_ putih.

Pria itu melihatku dengan tampang bingung, mungkin saat ini ia bertanya-tanya siapa diriku. Mengapa aku berada di sini, tapi aku tidak peduli sama sekali karena semua yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah menarik Hinata keluar dari sini. Aku melihat ke arah Hinata dan ia terlihat sangat terkejut, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak menyangka aku akan datang ke tempat ini.

Semua orang di dalam gereja terdiam layaknya sedang menonton sebuah film.

"Hinata, kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku…," ucapku sambil berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

"Apa… A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia bergetar. Ekspresi terkejut masih terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Suaranya masih bisa kudengar bahkan walau aku tidak berada dekat dengannya.

"Aku di sini karena menginginkanmu untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini," ucapku dengan nada frustasi dan terus berjalan.

"Tidak, Sasuke… kau tidak mengerti. Kumohon pergi dari tempat ini," usirnya. Aku saat ini telah berdiri di dekatnya. Lebih tepatnya, di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti? Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti karena kau tidak memberitahuku apapun! Tentang hal ini. Dan aku tidak akan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat ini sebelum kau ikut pergi bersamaku," ucapku langsung pada permasalahannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menundukan kepalanya melihat ke lantai.

"Maafkan saya… tapi aku tidak bisa pergi bersama denganmu lagi," ujarnya membuat hatiku terasa mencelos jatuh ke tanah.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku Hinata! Tolong jelaskan padaku, aku akan mengerti dan memaafkanmu untuk lelucon ini apabila kau menjelaskan hal ini padaku! Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Tolong, aku ingin mengetahuinya." Aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasan di balik semua ini, dan aku bersedia untuk melupakan dan memaafkan dia untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa memberitahuku. Tapi kemudian ia mendorong tanganku dan melihatku dengan wajah serius.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya hingga membuatku merasakan tikaman pedang di hatiku dan itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak mengizinkan dia untuk pergi dariku. Aku meraihnya tangannya dan memeluknya. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan dia pergi. Dia berjuang untuk melepaskan pelukanku dengan mencoba untuk mendorongku, tapi kekuatan miliknya tidak cukup untuk melakukannya.

"Tolong, Hinata... kumohon... Tolong jangan lakukan ini… Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu," ucapku sambil memeluknya

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun, HENTIKAN! BIARKAN AKU PERGI! Le-lepaskan a—"

"TIDAK AKAN! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Kataku tegas dengan tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

"Duniaku akan hancur jika kau meninggalkanku dan semua yang kumiliki tidak berarti tanpamu. Tolong, aku mohon padamu. Jangan lakukan hal ini." Tambahku lirih dan ia mulai berusaha melepaskan diri lagi. Kemudian orang-orang mulai berdatangan dengan kamera dan mulai mengambil gambar kami.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Karena pada akhirnya Hinata –satu-satunya orang yang penting bagiku— akhirnya berada dalam dekapanku.

Hingga pada akhirnya seseorang menarik Hinata dari pelukanku dan membuat kami berdua terpisah. Itu pria yang akan dinikahinya. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan Hinata di belakang punggungnya.

Gigiku bergemelutuk. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah. "JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR DALAM HAL INI! ANDA TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG KAMI!" Aku berteriak padanya dan dia menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan serta menusuk.

"Tidak, itu Anda yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Anda mengganggu pernikahan kami, serta membuat adegan menjijikkan di sini, anda tidak dapat melihat orang-orang tersebut? Anda tidak sadar telah mempermalukan kami di depan mereka dan juga media, anda juga tidak sadar akan menginjak-injak kami di hadapan dunia bila berita ini tersebar?" ia menunjuk pada para tamu yang tengah mengawasi kami.

"Apakah anda tidak malu pada dirimu sendiri?" Tambahnya.

"Saya tidak peduli jika saya terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan anda atau semua orang karena aku tidak peduli adalah Hinata... jadi silakan pergi dengan begitu kita bisa hentikan kegilaan ini." Aku membentak pria itu dan kembali ke Hinata yang sedang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung suaminya.

"Hinata—" sebelum aku bisa menjangkau dua anak buahnya menahan kedua tanganku untuk menghentikanku yang terus berusaha mendekati Hinata.

"LEPASKAN AKU! IDIOT!" Aku berusaha lepas dari cengkraman anak buah Menma, tapi mereka tetap mencengkram serta menahan tanganku dengan erat.

"Jika Anda masih memiliki harga diri. Lebih baik anda meninggalkan tempat ini diam-diam sekarang," kata pria itu dingin. Aku menatapnya jengah dan kesal.

"TIDAK AKAN! Dan saya tidak mau mendengarkan orang asing bodoh seperti ANDA!" Aku mempertegas perkataanku.

_**PLAK!**_

Dan detik berikutnya aku dapat merasakan pipi kiriku yang terasa panas dan sakit.

Aku terbelalak melihat seseorang yang tanpa aba-aba menamparku dengan keras.

"H-Hinata? .." Saya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan melakukan hal itu padaku.

"D-dia bukan orang asing bodoh Uchiha-_san_." aku dapat melihat serta merasakan bahwa dia sedang marah sekarang karena dia menyebut tidak namaku melainkan dengan menggunakan nama keluargaku.

"Dia sudah menjadi suami sah saya." Ujarnya dan membuatku kaget ketika aku mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu di hadapan wajahku bahkan tanpa tergagap.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Bantahku dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi hal itu benar adanya."

"T-Tapi, bagaimana dengan janji-janji yang kita buat?" Aku mengingatkannya seraya mencoba untuk membebaskan diri dari kedua orang berbadan kekar ini, tetapi mereka tetap tidak mengizinkanku untuk lepas.

"'Mereka'... 'mereka' itu tidak ada... dan tidak berarti apa-apa sama sekali... 'Mereka' adalah janji-janji palsu, Sasuke."

"Palsu? Huh! Kau berbohong, Hinata... Tolong beritahu padaku bahwa ucapanku benar."

"Tidak. Dan aku benar-benar berkata sesuai dengan fakta yang ada." Dia menegaskan hal itu.

"Baiklah! Jika itu yang kau inginkan! Tapi aku hanya akan meninggalkan tempat ini jika kau memberitahuku dan melihat ke dalam mataku serta berkata bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi." Dan akupun berdiri dengan tegap karena suaminya telah memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk melepaskanku.

Aku berdiri tegak di depan Hinata dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya. Dia terdiam sejenak, menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian matanya nampak berkaca-kaca sebelum dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"S-Sasuke-kun! A-aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." Dia mengatakan hal itu di hadapanku dan semua orang di dalam gereja mendengarnya dan mereka menjadi saksi untuk patah dan sakit hatiku.

Sungguh menyakitkan kala aku mendengar kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya dan aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Sekarang aku tahu. Semua yang kita lakukan selama ini hanya sekedar kebohongan… Itu salahku yang begitu bodoh untuk percaya dan mencintaimu." Dan akupun menunduk dalam kekalahan.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan dan jika ini akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan membiarkan kamu pergi. Aku harap kau menemukan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya .. Selamat tinggal, Hinata," kataku yang merupakan pesan terakhirku untuknya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Mulai sekarang satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai, satu-satunya gadis yang kuberikan janji serta orang yang memiliki seluruh dunia, hati, dan jiwaku harus kurelakan.

▒**First: GOODBYE END**▒

TBC or End? Menurut reader? Pilih yang mana?

A/N: Author butuh beta reader berpengalaman!*liat keatas diksinya ancur! Banyak Typo! EYD? Apalagi!* tolong bantu author (tolong dibantu yah, prok prok prok…. *gampared)

Lagian kalo jadi beta reader enak loh bisa tau chapter selanjutnya lebih cepet dari reader yang lain #ngehasut (Ni author baru udah ngerekrut karyawan aja!) yang minat PM yahhh ^^

Ah iya maafin author ya atas kesalahan chapter 1. Yang udah review terimakasih banyak yah mau ngereview chapter yang GaTot. Semoga masih mau bersedia mereview chapter yang gak kalah GaTot ini.

Okehhhh

Last, **Tell** **me what is RIGHT and what is WRONG**


End file.
